Desilusão
by BastetAzazis
Summary: [SasuSaku, subtendido],[NaruSaku] Depois de reencontrarem Sasuke e não conseguirem trazêlo de volta, Naruto e Sakura se deixam levar pelas emoções... Uma única vez. – SPOILER – Essa fic se passa logo após o finalinício dos caps 309310 do mangá: “Uma Co


**Desilusão**

Escrita por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário: **__[SasuSaku, _subtendido,_[NaruSaku Depois de reencontrarem Sasuke e não conseguirem trazê-lo de volta, Naruto e Sakura se deixam levar pelas emoções... Uma única vez. – __**SPOILER**__ – Essa fic se passa logo após o final/início dos caps 309/310 do mangá: "Uma Conversa com a Kyubi". _

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Ele se fora. Da mesma forma que aparecera de repente, ele foi embora. Ciente dos planos de Orochimaru para ele e ainda mais cego pelo desejo de vingança. Ele se esvaecera no ar e nem ela, nem Naruto foram capazes de impedi-lo. Ele tinha realmente cortado os laços com Konoha. Ela e Naruto não significavam mais nada para ele, se é que alguma vez significaram. E ela jamais o esquecera...

- Que merda, Sasuke! Será que você nunca vai entender? – ela perguntava para o céu estrelado acima dela, as lágrimas finalmente escorrendo livremente agora que os outros estavam dormindo, longe dela.

Ela ainda não podia acreditar que o desejo de vingança dele era tão forte a ponto de se deixar dominar por Orochimaru, a ponto de concordar com os planos dele de tomar seu corpo. Ele realmente deixaria que Orochimaru tirasse sua vida para cumprir uma vingança que só traria ainda mais desgraça ao seu clã? O Sasuke que ela conhecera jamais se submeteria aquilo.

- Sakura-chan?

A voz de Naruto espantou seus pensamentos. Ela sentou-se rapidamente na grama, passando as costas da mão no rosto na tentativa inútil de esconder que estava chorando.

- Eu acordei e não vi você no seu saco de dormir. Fiquei preocupado. – Ele caminhou até onde ela estava e sentou-se de frente para a amiga. – Está tudo bem?

Sakura não tinha voz para responder, apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Ei, Sakura – Naruto sorriu, os olhos azuis brilhando com aquele otimismo ingênuo que ele sempre encontrava quando tudo parecia ruir –, não foi você quem disse que lágrimas não vão trazê-lo de volta?

Sakura levantou os olhos para o amigo, mas continuou em silêncio.

- É como o Sai disse, nós ainda temos seis meses. Vamos atrás dele de novo e vamos levá-lo para casa, nem que eu tenha que quebrar as pernas dele e carregá-lo todo o caminho de volta.

O sorriso confiante de Naruto perante uma idéia tão absurda a fez rir também. Entretanto, seu olhar logo escureceu, e ela respondeu com preocupação:

- Ele ficou mais forte, não foi?

Naruto assentiu.

- Mas nós também estamos. Você ouviu o Orochimaru falando que confia em nós para se livrar da Akatsuki por eles – acrescentou, tentando encorajá-la.

- Nós éramos um só – Sakura continuou, parecendo não ouvir as últimas palavras do amigo. – Três... em um só. O que foi que aconteceu com a gente?

Ela levantou os olhos, as orbes verdes encarando Naruto mais uma vez, numa angústia visível pelas lágrimas que transbordavam e escorriam pelo rosto que ele tanto adorava. Ele também sentia aquele aperto no coração, também se sentia um inútil, um _dobe_ como o próprio Sasuke sempre o chamava. Mas ver a Sakura sofrendo daquele jeito por causa do _teme_, enquanto ele abandonaria qualquer coisa para que ela o olhasse do jeito que olhava para o Sasuke... aquilo o deixava sem chão. Levou uma mão até o rosto dela, acariciando a pele molhada; um desejo escondido em seu coração de que aquelas lágrimas fossem para ele.

- Por que ele fez isso com a gente? Por que ele não confiou em nós? – ela balbuciou entre as lágrimas. – Nós teríamos ajudado, nós o seguiríamos...

Sem conseguir continuar, Sakura se jogou nos braços do amigo, buscando um consolo sem palavras. Tudo o que ela precisava era um abraço, um toque, um carinho para preencher a sensação de vazio em seu coração.

- Depois que eu o vi hoje, estou com medo de que ele nunca mais irá voltar – ela confessou no ouvido de Naruto.

Ele não tinha resposta para isso, pois seu coração tinha os mesmos temores. Abraçou-a com mais força, desejando que um simples abraço seu fosse capaz de fazê-la sorrir novamente e seus olhos brilharem como brilhavam sempre que Sasuke estava com ela.

- Ele não liga para nós – ela continuou, a voz falhando com o choro. – Ele só pensa naquela maldita vingança. Ele virou um escravo do Orochimaru só para poder derrotar o Itachi.

- Não diga isso, Sakura. Aquele não é o Sasuke que conhecemos. Provavelmente ele disse aquilo por causa daquele selo – Naruto a encorajou, afastando-se do abraço e encarando os olhos verdes chorosos. – Quando nós o levarmos de volta para Konoha, ele vai voltar a si. Você vai ver.

- Naruto... – Sakura forçou um sorriso enquanto as lágrimas ainda escorriam por seu rosto. – Obrigada.

- Eu prometi que ia trazê-lo de volta para você, não foi? – Naruto continuou. – Eu prometi a mim mesmo que jamais deixaria ele fazê-la chorar desse jeito outra vez – ele continuou com a voz mais baixa, os olhos azuis encarando o chão.

Ela fechou o sorriso, seu coração pesou ao entender o quanto aquilo magoava o Naruto também. Ele parecia tão desamparado quanto ela, precisando de um toque de carinho tanto quanto ela. Seu corpo não pensou quando se aproximou mais dele e o rosto de Naruto se virou subitamente, os lábios dela que eram para beijar sua bochecha acabaram encontrando seus lábios.

Pega de surpresa, Sakura não se afastou. Naruto também não. Ela deixou que os lábios dele massageassem os seus, até que suas línguas se encontraram. Uma vozinha em sua cabeça lhe dizia que aquilo estava errado, mas a sensação parecia tão boa, e ela precisava tanto sentir que era desejada por alguém, que simplesmente deixou que ele continuasse com as carícias.

Nenhum dos dois pareceu ter parado para pensar no que estavam fazendo, apenas deixavam que seus instintos levassem seus corpos. Os movimentos ficaram cada vez mais ousados, e ambos se renderam ao prazer que jamais haviam sentindo antes. Parecia que essa era a única coisa capaz de fazê-los esquecer da desilusão com o amigo perdido.

Quando seus corpos finalmente pareceram se acalmar, eles não tiveram coragem de se encarar ou pronunciar uma única palavra. Naruto simplesmente abraçou Sakura, fazendo-a deitar a cabeça em seu peito e cobrindo-a com sua jaqueta para protegê-la do frio. Os dois acabaram adormecidos ali mesmo, deitados sobre a grama e apenas o céu estrelado sobre suas cabeças. O vazio que Sasuke deixara em seus corações mal preenchido por um ato desesperado.

------

Ele teve que esperar pacientemente até se livrar da vigilância quase constante de Orochimaru e Kabuto, mas se Naruto e Sakura estivessem voltando para Konoha, o caminho era longo e provavelmente eles fariam uma pausa. Se estivesse com sorte, logo ele encontraria o acampamento deles.

Não imaginava que encontrar os antigos companheiros o deixaria tão surpreso. Naruto estava longe de ser o antigo ninja hiperativo, como o sensei o chamava, e Sakura estava tão... diferente. Ela não era mais aquela menina irritante, sempre gritando quando o encontrava, sempre se jogando nos braços dele quando estavam sozinhos. Ela parecia mais madura, sem contar que o corpo dela também estava mudado. A última vez que a vira, não se importava tanto com isso, mas agora, não conseguia parar de pensar no quanto ela crescera. Lembrou das últimas palavras que ouvira dela. Ela dissera que o amava, mas aquilo fora há tanto tempo... Provavelmente era só um impulso de criança, coisa que eles já não eram mais.

Ele não poderia voltar a Konoha, mesmo que quisesse, mesmo se tivesse desistido de sua vingança, não iria deixar o poder que conseguira treinando com Orochimaru. Era melhor que as coisas continuassem como estavam. Mas então, o que ele estava fazendo procurando pelos dois antigos companheiros de time? Por que aquela curiosidade sobre os dois? Por que se preocupar com o que eles fizeram ao longo daqueles dois anos ou como eles aprimoraram suas técnicas? Porque ele não conseguia acreditar que Naruto e Sakura seriam fortes o bastante para derrotar dois membros da Akatsuki como Deidara e Sasori? Porque ele precisava conhecer seus prováveis oponentes se eles tentassem impedi-lo de seguir com sua vingança? Talvez... mas havia algo mais. Algo relacionado com o que Sakura lhe prometera quando ele a ignorou e deixou Konoha, algo relacionado com o modo como o Naruto sempre olhava para ela.

Ele parou de correr quando observou o acampamento dos ninjas da Folha do alto das árvores. Reconheceu os dois shinobis que estavam com Naruto e Sakura, um deles era o que estivera no esconderijo, trazido pelo próprio Orochimaru. Entretanto, franziu o cenho quando não viu seus antigos companheiros por perto.

Observando melhor a cena, deixou um pequeno sorriso se formar em seu rosto; Naruto podia parecer mais maduro, mas ainda não sabia esconder seus vestígios como um verdadeiro ninja deveria. Seguiu pela trilha que, obviamente, Naruto seguira sem nenhum cuidado algumas horas atrás e, logo a frente, seus olhos enxergaram o que ele tanto temia descobrir.

A lua iluminava claramente dois corpos adormecidos, deitados descuidadamente sobre a grama. Ele não conseguia ver o rosto dela, mas os cabelos cor-de-rosa que escapavam da jaqueta preta e alaranjada denunciavam que era ela quem descansava sobre o peito daquele que, um dia, ele considerara como seu melhor amigo. Ele a abraçava como se a protegesse de todos os males do mundo, como se a protegesse daquele que partiu o coração dela anos atrás.

Sentiu uma pontada de inveja em seu peito. De repente, ele queria estar lá, segurando-a em seus braços, pedindo perdão pelas coisas horríveis que fizera e dissera a ela. Mas sacudiu a cabeça para que aqueles pensamentos esvaecessem de sua mente. Ele fizera a coisa certa, não merecia o amor dela. Ele era um vingador, condenado a vagar solitário atrás do seu alvo, buscando apenas mais poder para vencer o homem que destruiu seu clã. Ele considerou sua vingança mais importante que sua felicidade, ou mesmo a dela. Agora estava pagando o preço por isso.

Deu as costas para figura dos dois amantes que dormiam sob as estrelas. Eles ficariam bem, eles tinham um ao outro. Ele fez a escolha certa, era o que repetia a si mesmo enquanto voltava para o novo esconderijo. Ele a deixara para o Naruto, para o seu melhor amigo que tanto a amava. Ela merecia alguém que a amasse de verdade, enquanto ele estava condenado à solidão.

------

Mesmo dormindo, Sakura tinha a incômoda sensação de estar sendo observada. Tentou se mover, mas sentiu que alguém a segurava firmemente nos braços. Será que aquilo não era mesmo um sonho, ela estava mesmo nos braços do Sasuke? Assim que abriu os olhos, entretanto, os últimos acontecimentos daquela noite voltaram rapidamente à sua memória.

Ela estava realmente nos braços de alguém. E seu corpo ainda estremecia só de lembrar do prazer que esse alguém fora capaz de fazê-la sentir. O problema era que ele era seu melhor amigo e não quem ela sonhava quase todas as noites. Como ela pode fazer isso com o Naruto? Ele sempre fora tão atencioso com ela, sempre tentando animá-la com promessas de que traria o Sasuke de volta, mesmo sabendo que era por causa do Sasuke que ela jamais olharia para ele como algo mais que um amigo. Ela traiu a amizade deles, e agora, por causa de um momento de fraqueza, estava com vergonha de encará-lo.

Uma pequena lágrima rolou de seus olhos. Como ela lhe diria que ainda era o Sasuke quem ocupava seu coração? Como ela lhe diria que aquilo fora um erro, que eles deveriam esquecer o que acabara de acontecer ali? Ela não sabia, mas respirou aliviada quando conseguiu se desvencilhar dos braços dele e verificou que mesmo assim ele continuava adormecido. Uma parte do seu corpo reclamou de ter que se afastar daquele toque carinhoso, mas era o que seu cérebro dizia ser a coisa mais certa a se fazer. Ela voltou para o acampamento onde Yamato e Sai ainda estavam dormindo e deitou-se em seu saco de dormir, embora soubesse que não conseguiria simplesmente fechar os olhos e deixar que o sono tomasse conta do seu corpo. Ficaria rolando pelo resto da noite, torcendo em silêncio para que Naruto entendesse que aquilo deveria ser esquecido e jamais tocasse naquele assunto, principalmente na frente dos seus demais companheiros.

Levantou os olhos para o céu estrelado mais uma vez. Será que o Sasuke estaria olhando para o mesmo céu? As mesmas estrelas?

"_Que merda, Sakura_", disse para si mesma, _"você tem que esquecer o Sasuke!"_

Era fácil pensar, mas ela sabia que toda vez que fechasse os olhos, eram os olhos negros e serenos que viriam à sua mente. Aqueles olhos inatingíveis, que nunca olharam para ela com o carinho que ela vira nos olhos azuis e brilhantes de Naruto. Mas nem sempre as escolhas do coração eram sensatas, e esse seria seu castigo.

FIM

**N.A.: **Por favor, não me matem!! Eu escrevi essa fic porque estava realmente com muita raiva do Sasuke depois de tudo o que ele falou para o Naruto e a Sakura naquele maldito capítulo 310! Eu ainda continuo fã incondicional de SasuSaku e NaruHina, só escrevi isso para fazer o Sasuke sofrer (e entender que se ele ficar de muito doce, a fila anda)!


End file.
